The new doctor
by spiderwilliam13
Summary: On one of his countless adventures across space and time the doctor meets his end, however when he needs someone else to carry on in his name he'll find a young man who's more than eager to be the doctor. Takes place after "Journey's end" but before "The end of time"
1. Chapter 1

The New Doctor

Chapter 1

Average, that's what life was for me average. Just an average high school student doing the same thing everyday: wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, eat lunch, do well, go home, do work, go to sleep, it's always like this day in and day out. But there was something that gave me hope that possibly the world could be different, Doctor Who. Recently, I had started watching the show and I absoulutly loved it not just for its science fiction atmosphere but because it showed that the world is much bigger and much more complicated than it looks, it's filled with many impossible things, fantastic things that can only be seen by those willing to go out and look for them. I had always wanted to travel the stars, see far off places, live the life of the doctor but I never could, it wasn't real… or so I thought.

Today was different not just because of the events that would transpire, but also because I was late for school. I overslept and now I had to run if I wanted to make it before they locked the doors on me. I quickly rushed out of the house with just some jeans, a Doctor Who t-shirt (bought it at a store, really cool.), black shoes, and a sweatshirt hoping that I would make it on time. As I was getting close to school I heard a noise: **EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHH h**

"_That noise… that's the TARDIS. Someone must be watching the show, but… it sounded so loud, and close."_

I may be late, but I was curious where that noise was coming from. I ran down the block looking in yards, through driveways, in alleys, but I didn't see it. I was about to disregard what I heard until I saw it in my school's parking lot down the street, the TARDIS in all its blue wooden glory. As soon as I saw it, I quickly ran over to it and checked it out, putting my hand on it to make sure that it was actually there and I wasn't going crazy. I felt the box and it was solid, it felt like wood.  
_"No this can't be happening, this can't be here it's supposed to be fiction, yet here it is right in front of me. The sound, the blue box being here, there's no way that this is a coincidence, it has to be real."_ I had made up my mind. _"YES! It's real, that means everything else is real, oh this is too cool! Hold on though, if the TARDIS is here where's the doctor?"_

I didn't have to wonder long because I saw that one of the doors had been forced open on the school, and I had a feeling he was in there. I quickly ran inside down the empty hallways to see if I could find him. I continued to run until I passed the cafeteria and I saw him, the doctor in his David Tennant form. I wanted to walk up to him but I saw he was looking forward in fear, he was face to face with something dangerous but I couldn't see what it was. I looked around the corner only to come face to face with my worst nightmare… a dalek!

"_Daleks, why does it always have to be daleks?"_

One of them started to talk "You have been identified as the doctor, you will be exterminated!" it said in that robotic voice.

The doctor looked nervous until he took out a pocket watch and opened it up causing some sort of light to shoot out of it into his eyeballs. Before he could finish the dalek shot a laser at the watch knocking it out of his hands and causing it to slide on the floor.

"_A watch? Wait, I think I know what this is. I just hope that I'm right."_

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

I had little time to think so I just picked up the watch, opened it and looked directly at it. My vision was gone, all I could see are images of the past, they were like memories that I had lived and yet I had no memory of living them. In my trance I saw far away planets, aliens from distant places, bloody battles, and I gained so much knowledge. The watch closed and I felt like all my senses have been heightened, but more than that I had an idea. I ran forward towards the doctor until I was noticed by a dalek.

"Human, EXTERMINATE!"

It fired its laser at me but thankfully I was running fast enough to dodge them. I ran up to the doctor and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Hey! That's my sonic, you can't just-"

"I know what I'm doing, trust me we're the doctor."

He looked confused, but I had little time to react since the dalek kept firing lasers at me. I ran around it to dodge its lasers and thankfully its body doesn't rotate very fast. I managed to get behind him and use the sonic screwdriver on his head, after a few seconds the eye stalk short circuited.

'Doctor, don't make a sound.' I mouthed. I needed to keep quiet for my plan to work. As the dalek was sliding across the floor unaware of where we were I pointed at a switch near the doctor asking him to flip it. Once he did the fans overhead turned on and the dalek went crazy.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

He started blasting his laser at thin air away from the both of us.

'Run' I mouthed and quickly we both ran out of the room. We ran down the hallway as far as we could from that metal deathtrap, thankfully everyone was still in classes so there wasn't anyone around to witness what just happened. We both stopped near the end of the hall out of breath.

"'pant' What just…" He asked before I answered for him

"Oh, I just set your sonic screwdriver to the same frequency as the dalek's shields allowing me to bypass them. Then I recalibrated his visual sensors to rely on movement instead of sight, then set it to a finite point so that he would react to displacements in the wind and turned on the fan to confuse him allowing us to escape. Side note, let me just say it's an honor to meet you doctor."

He stared at me with a bit of a blank expression on his face "Well, first of all that was impressive well done. Second of all, how do you know all this?"

I pulled out the watch "This watch. Although it isn't really a watch is it? It's a chameleon arch you used to disguise your genetic makeup from those who wanted to track it. I apologize but when the dalek knocked the watch out of your hand I opened it up and I absorbed some of your knowledge giving me the tools I needed to assist you. I know what I did might have been brash but I needed to save you and I hope you can forgive me."

He had a look of worry in his eyes for a moment but it quickly disappeared. "Right then. Well, we'll deal with this problem later for right now we've got a dalek running lose in a school with over 200 students and I refuse to let them die. So, what do we do?"

I didn't really have a plan, but with these time-lord genes in me my thought process became much quicker. "All right, first we need a way to disable the dalek to make sure that it doesn't cause any problems. Bullets can't stop it and it'll be too smart to fall for the same trick twice. How can we disable it?" I asked

"Well first we need something to get through the dalek's shields, it appears sonic energy did a good job at disabling it. Also, if the shell is too tough on the outside for physical damage we can shut down its systems with a strong electric pulse. But how are we going to find tools strong enough to do that in a high school?"

After more thought I finally had an idea that was crazy enough to work. "I have an idea, follow me."

We both ran off again, this time towards the auditorium. The school was setting up for a theatre production and it had just the tools we needed.

"What are we doing here?" the doctor asked.

"This has exactly what we need." I gave him back his sonic screwdriver "Here take the sonic screwdriver and re-work the sound systems to project a frequency that will negate the dalek shields, then connect all the cables that are attached to the lights together and it should muster enough electric charge to turn off the daleks computer systems entirely."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm gonna lure the dalek here."

I began running out of the auditorium.

"You know I'm usually the leader and not the follower right?"

"Yes but you've also only got half of your DNA, embrace the change."

I began running out the door and back to the cafeteria. On my way I saw the dalek had switched his eye stalk back on and was searching the halls

"Hey dalek! Come and get me!" I yelled getting his attention

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" He shot lasers at me as I ran down the hall back to the auditorium.

"Doctor, the dalek is on his way we have to hurry."

He had already set up the sound system now he was attaching the cables. Unfortunatly, that dalek came in faster than I had expected so we had to hide. We hid at the bottom of the rows of chairs so that he couldn't see us as he searched for us.

"Please, tell me that thing is done." I whispered softly.

"No, I still need time." Doctor said.

I looked over the row and saw the dalek getting closer. "Alright, I'm going to distract him while you finish setting up the trap."

I was about to hop over when the doctor pulled me down again.

"Get down here, you're crazy. You were lucky to survive two encounters with a dalek you won't last a third. There has to be a less dangerous solution so you don't go and get yourself killed."

"Is there any other solution but the dangerous one around you Doctor?"

He realized I was right and he let me go. I ran right in front of the dalek.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Wait! Before you exterminate me tell me more about your great dalek empire."

"You know about the daleks?" It said in its robotic voice.

"Oh yes the daleks are… well known around here for how dangerous they are. But let me ask you why attack here and now?"

"Humans are weak, we attack them with our advanced technology."

"But why? Surely you wouldn't want to attack when your greatest enemy the Doctor is here."

"The doctor was not here, he escaped from us."

"Escaped? You had him? How did he get here? Well actually I know how he got here but what about you? The daleks don't have any spaceships."

"We used a teleport device that we constructed."

"A teleporter? That would never work, you must have been millions and millions of miles away and a teleporter can't be that accurate unless you could track the energy frequency of something that traveled between there and here something like…." Suddenly, everything became clear.

"Oh yes, brilliant that's it! The doctor tried to stop you didn't he? But, you were too much for him and he ran away in his TARDIS. But you clever little daleks tracked it's frequency with your portal device, that would give you a strong connection to earth allowing you to teleport here without a problem. But, the doctor got ahead of you, came to earth first and had just enough time to use the chameleon arch on his ship to hide him and the TARDIS so you couldn't find him. Oh you daleks, too smart for your own good and too stupid to realize when you've made a mistake."

"Dalek's do not make mistakes."

"Oh yes you do, cause you messed with the wrong time lord and I think it's about time that you face the music. NOW!"

I signaled the doctor to start the sound system, it emitted a sound wave that dissipated the daleks shields.

"Your attacks are futile, you cannot stop me you will be exterminated."

"Oh but there is a way to stop you and I think you'll find it rather shocking."

The doctor snuck up behind the dalek and used the giant wire to shock him. With all that electricity coursing through his body, the robotic mechanism shut down and the dalek fell over. We stood face to face now, with the doctor being about half a foot taller than me

"Well done Doctor, I wasn't sure if I could hold him for much longer."

"Yes, but you did rather well yourself with your deduction skills. Did you have any memory of that?"

"Nope, but the dalek pretty much gave me all the pieces to figure it out. Once you've got the information it's simple to put it together."

The doctor smiled and went back to his cheery self. "Right then crisis averted, people saved, now we just need to get this thing out of here before anyone else notices."

"Well, how are we going to do that? And while we're asking questions what did that dalek mean when he kept saying we?"

"I… honestly don't know."

I looked behind the doctor, mortified. "I think I know, Doctor WATCH OUT!"

He turned around only to be met by a daleks laser beam. The doctor fell to thr ground and I managed to catch him.

"NO! You dalek bastards! Why can you never leave this planet alone? After all your countless failures, after all the people you killed WHY DON'T YOU DIE?!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

**Well, first chapter ends with a cliff hanger, that's a good sign I think. In any case, please read review and give me any ideas you guys have because I would love to hear them. Also, please tell me if you like this story or not because if you don't I won't continue. Until next time, don't blink.**


	2. A different 11th

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. I had just met the most amazing man in the entire universe and helped save an entire school of children only to have it taken away from me in the blink of an eye by some tin can with a laser. In that moment when the doctor was blasted by the daleks laser I was filled with so much anger, but also sorrow because I knew he existed and now he was gone and I knew that I was going to die. In that moment, before the dalek blasted me I prepared for death.

But when I thought I was about to die I heard a gunshot from far away and suddenly the dalek exploded in the chest and the alien inside just died.

"What just…"

"Never mind that…help me up."

I looked down relieved that the doctor was still alive. I leaned down to pick him up.

"Doctor! Oh I'm so glad you're all right, I'd thought I'd lost you."

"Yes yes yes, wonderful reunion maybe we can talk later when I'm not in an insurmountable amount of pain. Come on take me back to the TARDIS."

With his arm over my shoulder I hobbled him out of the building and back to his ship. He handed me the key and I opened it up and walked inside.

"Wow it's so much bigger on the inside" I said.

"Oh, I love it when people say that."

"I know that's why I said it, half time lord remember? Member, December, ender, ending, pie! Whoa, that was weird."

He grunted. "We haven't got much time left, quick put me in that chair."

I walked him over to the chair and put him in it.

"Are there any orange blips?"

"What?"

"Look at the screen and tell me if you see any orange blips."

I went to the control panel and looked at the screen and all I saw was a blue screen.

"No, there's nothing on the screen."

"Good now head over to the TARDIS controls set the dials to eleven, flip the switch and the green lever, and set the meter to a sign that looks like an upside down T with a slash through it."

I did as he asked. Normally, it would have taken me minutes to find just one button on this control panel but with half of the doctor's knowledge I did that fairly quickly.

"Good boy now sit in this chair right next to me."

I went next to him however the moment I sat down these cuffs appeared out of the chairs, wrapped themselves around my ankles and legs, and two helmets descended from the ceiling.

"Doctor what's happening? What are you doing?"

"Look just don't question it right now I'll explain it all later. Oh and by the way you might feel some slight discomfort."

"How sli-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Turns out that slight discomfort felt like all my cells were burning at once, my blood boiled, my heart sped up to incredibly fast rates, and I could feel the electricity coursing through my nerves. I felt every little thing in my body and then I blacked out.

I awoke I don't know how long later still attached to the chair but without the doctor by my side. Suddenly, as though it responded to me waking up, the cuffs retracted back into the chair. I got up and I noticed that my legs were all stiff from… whatever it is that happened but also that I was about a foot taller now, I used to be five feet now I'm around 6'2 and while I enjoyed that I was taller I still had no idea what was happening. I needed to find the doctor.

"Doctor, doctor where are you?" Something was different about my voice. "Bloody hell I'm British. Doctor, what's going on?"

I looked all around the control panel of the TARDIS but I didn't see him.

"Doctor!"

"Behind you."

I turned around and saw the doctor standing there. But it wasn't really him it was one of his blue hologram devices.

"Doctor what's happening? Why are you appearing in a hologram and not right in front of me?"

He gave me the cold stare he was known for when delivering bad news.

"Oh god, no. You can't have, why didn't you…"

"When you looked into the watch you received half of my genes as a time lord. This has only happened one other time and when it did that person went insane and almost died, and I couldn't let that happen to you."

I remembered who that person was. _"Donna."_ "But what about you doctor?"

"Without my full genetic makeup I didn't have enough power in my body to regenerate, if you hadn't saved me I would have died for good."

I started to piece things together. "So you put us both in the chameleon arch and transferred the other half of your cells into my body."

He nodded, and yet I still had so many questions.

"But why doctor, why would you save me instead of yourself?"

"Well two reasons: One, you already had your genetic makeup mucked about with today; a second shock could have fried your brain cells wiping your mind completely. And two: What you did in there was very brave. In my nine hundred years of life I've met a handful of people who would have had the courage and the intelligence to do what you did. Plus, if I can't regenerate and you might have died if I tried to extract my cells from your body we really didn't have a lot of options."

"So where are you now? I mean your physical body, you may have transferred your genes into me but you still had your physical body."

"I gave him memories of a different life he's lived and sent him off into the world to explore and maybe live life anew."

"Okay, but if your body's gone then how are you talking to me?"

"Easy, the TARDIS is psychic so I grafted my brain into its computer processors; I can exist forever inside of a device that was meant to last forever. The beauty of it all is that I'm still here, the real me, and since I'm inside the TARDIS I'm tuned in to its psychic field and I can see time and space inside the vortex. It's marvelous."

This was a lot to take in at once but I was able to wrap my head around it. "Well looks like everybody wins, you get to keep your body and mind inside the TARDIS for as long as she lasts, and I'm now the last of the time lords meaning that I can never die."

He pursed his lips together. "Well not exactly, the fusion of foreign cells to an entirely different body takes a while to synchronize so you won't be able to regenerate for a good two or three days. So try not to die, okay?"

I nodded. "Right this is it then, my new life as a time lord. I'll be out saving people, exploring the universe, and defeating evil wherever it may be. Before we go I'd better tell my parents what I'm doing, wouldn't want them freaking out on me."

I reached for the controls and started pulling the levers, flipping the switches, and tried not to fall down as I flew the TARDIS home.

**Will's house 3:30 PM**

My mother and father were sitting in the living room watching TV together until my mother looked up at the clock.

"Where is he? He should have been home half an hour ago."

"Don't worry honey; I'm sure there's a good reason why he's a little bit late to come home."

Suddenly, in the middle of the room came winds and the sound

_VWoosh-Errwoooosh-Erwoooosh-Vreewooosh_

The TARDIS appeared right in middle of the living room, it was a tight squeeze but she managed it. I stepped out to greet my parents who were both awe struck.

"Hello mum, hi dad."

My mother was shocked to the point of mindless babbling. "I…I, ugh…how did…"

My father on the other hand knew what was going on; he was the original whoovian in our house and inspired me to watch the show as well. He was shocked but not as much.

"William, what's going on here? How did you get hold of a TARDIS, they aren't supposed to be real."

"Oh but it is real dad and so is everything else. The doctor, the daleks, I've seen them with my own two eyes. They're real dad even this TARDIS is real look." I opened up the TARDIS'S doors for him to see. "Bigger on the inside and everything."

"This…this is remarkable. So where is the doctor anyway? I'd like to meet the man."

I gave a somber look. "Unfortunately you're looking at him."

"No that can't be right, you're not the doctor."

"I am now. There was an incident with the daleks and the doctor almost didn't make it. The only way for him to survive is to transfer his genes into my body and make me a pure breed time lord. I'll prove it, doctor could you come out here please?"

Suddenly a light shined from the top of the TARDIS and projected an image of the doctor.

"Right, hello there."

Now my dad was even more shocked. "It's him, it's really him, it's the doctor."

"Well, I used to be the doctor and technically still am but the only living doctor is your child right here."

"So it's true then?" He asked

"Yep. Hold on a tick I'll be right back."

I went into the TARDIS to get a few things.

"He's a bit different now." My father said.

"Yeah, part of the transfer. He not only got my genes but also some of my height, my memories, and a few of my traits. Although some he had from the start."

A minute later I came out wearing the 10th doctor's ensemble. "Look I've got the coat, suit and tie, pants and shoes." I pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I've even got his sonic screwdriver." I pulled out his glasses "And the glasses. I've got to say I look quite handsome in this suit, yes I do."

My father chuckled. "He defiantly has your ego."

"Oi! Watch it."

My dad looked at me. "So, I'm guessing this means that you're off to travel the universe?"

I nodded. "The galaxy needs a doctor dad and I've been chosen to be that doctor. Frankly, I'm ecstatic I'm living the dream. Going out, seeing different planets and alien races, watching history unfold before my very eyes, and running. Well, actually I'm not a fan of running but I'll get used to it." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm going to come back I promise. You'll see me sooner than you think, remember I've got a time machine and can live forever. So what may seem like only an hour, a week or even a month to you could be hundreds of years to me?"

With those last words he gave me a great big hug as if saying that he approves.

"Good luck out there, think of us fondly."

"I will dad."

I began to walk into the TARDIS.

"I wish I could come with you but I've got your mom to look after and a job to do."

"I know. Oh and before I go, remember when we talked about building a TARDIS replica for the living room?"

"Yeah, I remember. We didn't do it because you're mom thought it would waste space."

"Well, how's it looking now?"

"Just as amazing as I had imagined it."

"Yeah me to. Well I'll be off see you in…I don't know when but I'll defiantly be back by the end of this year although it will be much longer to me."

I stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the doors stepping over to the control panel.

"Well, I think that went well." The doctor's form appeared in the TARDIS again.

"Yes, dad's a good man. Always calm and collective, wise with a hint of whimsy, and he always knows exactly what to say. You would've liked him doctor, so before I set off there's only one thing left to do."

"What is it?"

"Find a companion, what's a doctor without his assistant? And I think I know just where to go, hold on."

"To what? I'm an electronic image that cannot physically grab on to things. Full-fledged time lord and yet still as thick as a human."

"Oi! Don't start with me. Anyways off we go."

I set the TARDIS's controls to take me to the house of an old friend of mine.

**Anna's house 5:00 pm**

Anna was a bit bored. She had nothing to do, and there was nothing good on TV so she decided to call one of her closest friends William. She met him in the 7th grade and they've been great friends ever since. She dialed his cell phone number but she got no signal, it rang about three times before she got frustrated.

"Come on Will, why won't you answer?"

Suddenly, something began to appear in her room along with that noise.

_VWoosh-Errwoooosh-Erwoooosh-Vreewooosh_

The TARDIS appeared right in front of her bed and I stepped out of the door.

"Did someone call a doctor?" I asked. _"Yeah, that's clever."_

"Will, what just happened? What is that thing? Why are you dressed like that and why do you sound British?"

"I'm glad you asked Anna but first let me ask you a question, would you like to go on a trip with me?"

"What kind of trip?"

"I don't know. We could see far off planets, travel through time, we could meet the queen of England, or fly across the stars to the planet of the chrystalicks."

"That sounds…impossible, how would you manage that?"

"Didn't you see me just arrive in this big blue box? That's my ship."

The TARDIS rumbled.

"Okay so it's technically not my ship but it belongs to a good friend of mine. It's called the TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimensions in space."

"So it's a spaceship and a time machine?"

"That's right."

"_She doesn't catch on very quickly does she?"_

"_Hey, give her a break she's new to all this and…doctor are you in my head?"_

"_Yes. Remember when I mentioned the TARDIS has a low level psychic field? Since you've been inside it's connecting with you allowing me to speak to you." _

"_Marvelous, that TARDIS is really marvelous."_

"_Yes she is."_

"Will, are you in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. So what do you say?"

"You still haven't answered my question. What happened?"

"Right, well I'll give you the short version. Something happened and a good friend needed my help, so I helped him but unfortunately…he didn't make it. So, he entrusted me with his ship, everything it holds, and his title of time lord."

"Time lord?"

"With this new title I am destined to travel through time and space helping solve people's problems wherever they may appear. I'm not going to lay it will be dangerous but it does get very lonely travelling all by oneself, so I'll ask you again would you like to come with me to see the universe and history unfold right in front of you."

She thought about it for a good minute until she finally came up with answer. "That sounds amazing, how could I say no?"

I smiled. I had a theory she'd like to come with me, she and I were always a bit on the weirder side which was one of the things I liked about her and I had a theory she'd enjoy a trip like this.

"All right, let's head out you and me."

We both walked towards the TARDIS.

"Wait Will, that's a bit of a small space don't you think?"

"Just step inside."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the TARDIS and like anybody she was shocked about how big it was.

"Welcome to the inside of the TARDIS."

"It's so much bigger on the inside."

"Ooh, now I see why the doctor loved that phrase so much, the shock value and the sincerity make the sentence sound just so…ahhh."

I stepped over to the console and started to flip the levers and knobs preparing to take off.

"Wait!" Anna stopped me from taking off.

"What is it?"

"How long is this trip?"

"I don't know, it'll last as long as you want I guess. It could be a day or maybe a week or longer, I'm a time traveler so there is no one set time zone it's all wibbley wobbley and such."

"Well, if I'm going on a long dangerous journey than I should probably pack some things."

I sighed because I really wanted to get going but I knew she was right. "Fine, but make it quick. Only the essentials and pack for all kinds of weather."

She ran out of the TARDIS and came back around 20 minutes later with a duffel bag full of stuff.

"Well, now that you've got your stuff packed let's be off, Allons-y"

I pulled the large lever on the console and the TARDIS began to phase out, and I began my journey across time and space with my best friend.

**Where will Will and Anna visit first? What enemies and allies of the doctor will they meet along the way? Can Anna survive the crazy life of a doctor's companion? These questions will be answered next time on "The new doctor"**


	3. The dry oceans

Chapter 3

The TARDIS was floating in space as we passed Jupiter; the doors were open so I could show Anna.

"Wow, that is incredible. So if the doors are open how are we not dying?"

"There's a gravity shell around the TARDIS, it keeps the gravity and oxygen inside the ship."

We were done staring so I closed the doors and headed back to the control console.

"All right, we've got hundreds of planets and time periods to choose from. Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know, honestly it's kind of hot in here so I feel like going swimming."

"Not my first choice but I think the TARDIS has a swimming pool."

The doctor appeared in his holographic form. "Actually, I have a suggestion for both of you."

Anna was a bit surprised to see someone suddenly appear in the TARDIS.

"Ah hello doctor, Anna let me introduce you to the doctor."

He waved his hand hello while she just stood there awestruck.

"You're the doctor?" Anna asked curiously

"Well yes and no, I used to be the doctor before I died, technically I am still the doctor because I've still got all my memories and my personality traits, but no I'm not the doctor because that man right there is the doctor." He pointed at me.

"Wait so you're Will and the doctor?" she asked

"Yep, that's the name he went by and it's now mine as well as his genes and half his knowledge of the universe."

"Why only half?"

"Because then there's more to explore and discover. So doctor what did you have in mind?"

"How about the planet Veraclese?"

"Veraclese? Oh of course Veraclese that's a wonderful idea. Thank you doctor."

"No problem."

His form retracted and I started to put coordinates into the machine. The TARDIS shook and Anna tried to hold on to stop herself from falling over.

"So what exactly is Veraclese?" She asked

"Okay quick history lesson, it's the 51st century during human's expansion through space they find this quaint little planet filled to the brim with water, they colonize it and build small land cities while the rest of the planets surface is 80% water. It may only be a 10% difference than the earth but the climate is much more humid and it's filled with tropical forests, from what I remember it's a beautiful place."

The TARDIS stopped rumbling.

"Ah we've landed. Go ahead and take a look outside."

She ran up and opened the doors. "Wow."

"I know all the bountiful oceans and the lush forests, it's breathtaking isn't it?"

"Yep, this is defiantly the most interesting roof I've ever been on."

That raised my curiosity. "Roof?"

I stepped outside to see that we were indeed on a roof of a fairly tall building, I could see some smoke stacks in the background and in front there were large craters in the ground.

I went back to check the TARDIS's control station.

"This can't be right, the coordinates say that we're on Veraclese but this place should be teeming with water and I didn't see…oh."

Anna was curious now. "So what you're saying is that the oceans have just dried up? All that water just disappeared?"

"That's what it looks like. Well then, no use staying here then we could go see another planet."

Anna looked like she wanted to stay. "Or we could find out what's wrong and maybe…fix it."

I gave her a large toothy grin. "I was hoping you'd say that. This kind of thing usually happens, all I want to do is go out and travel but something happens and I end up fixing it. A bit tedious but always a fun time, right then let's be off allons-y!"

We exited the TARDIS and I locked the doors behind me.

"Well, we should probably start by heading to the bottom of the building here and then asking around see if we can find out what went wrong."

Anna and I walked towards the stairwell on top of the building and went downstairs to the third floor. It looked like a usual office building except some people were scrambling and talking frantically to people on the other line. There were also guards walking around with guns but I didn't notice this until I was stopped by one.

"Sir, the third floor of the city hall is under heavy security. State your business or I will throw you out." He said in a gruff tone.

"_City hall, at least I know where I am."_ "Right sorry about that, here's my identification. I'm the doctor, by the way"

I pulled out my wallet and showed the paper to the man.

"Oh, sorry sir I didn't realize you're a representative from the high council otherwise I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Ah no need to worry you're just doing your job, these are troubling times we live in with all the water drying up you're just being careful. On another note, could you tell me where the mayor's office is, I seem to be a bit lost."

"Sure, it's down the hall second door on the left."

"Thanks."

Anna and I walked away from him and down that hall.

"I can't believe he bought that, where did you get those identification forms?"

"Oh there not identification forms. Here, look for yourself."

I handed her my wallet with the paper inside it. "It says here that you're the president of the united states of pudding. How did that guy take this as I.D?

I took the paper back, chuckled a bit at what she saw and explained. "Actually, the paper's blank, it's psychic so you see whatever you want to see or anything I'm suggesting." I laughed again. "And you wanted it to say president of the U.S.P? That's what I like about you Anna you're so random."

We arrived at the mayor's office, hoping that he could give us the answers that we needed. I knocked on the door which caused it to open slightly; I looked inside and noticed no one was in there.

"No one's inside, we should probably investigate."

Anna and I walked inside the room. It was just a desk with some file cabinets and some awards on the wall.

"There's probably something in this filing cabinet that explain what's going on, all I have to do is find the records of the water regulations of the city, decline in water levels…"

"Or you could check his computer." Anna said pointing to the computer.

"Yeah, I guess that would work to."

Anna tried to open up the computer only to find it's locked.

"Darn, the computer is password protected. Any idea what it is?"

"Yes, I believe the password is sonic."

I pulled the sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and used it on the computer, unlocking it and opening up several windows relating to the problem.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Right you two haven't been properly introduced, Anna this is my sonic screwdriver it can affect anything metal, electronic, radio, magnetic, and scans biological life."

"Wow, anything else?"

"Well it doesn't work on wood. Now let's have a look at these documents."

I pulled out the doctor's thinking glasses from my pocket and put them on reading the documents that appeared.

"Well that's interesting."

"What is?"

"It says here that they've noticed a steady decrease in the water of the oceans but no matter what they do they can't stop it."

"I don't understand, doesn't the water level usually go down over time?"

"Yes, but that's due to evaporation and then the water would go up into the air and create rain but it hasn't rained in about a month. This is dangerous, the high water level helped them create hydro-electricity which powered almost half of the city, and they've had to resort to burning coal which explains the smoke stacks and why the sky is gray."

"The sky was gray?"

"Yeah you didn't notice?"

"No, I guess I didn't look up."

"That's a mistake; it's amazing what you notice out of the corner of your eye. Isn't that right Mr. Mayor?"

We both looked up and saw who I assumed was the mayor standing in the doorway, Anna didn't notice because she was staring at the computer but I heard the door open so I wasn't shocked.

"Who the hell are you two?" He asked angrily.

"Right sorry I'm the doctor and this is my assistant Anna and we come on behalf of the high council."

He scoffed. "You two? You aren't even old enough to drive yet let alone work for the high council."

"Don't believe me? Here's my identification."

I pulled out the psychic paper and let him glance at it; needless to say he was surprised.

"Wow, you are from the council."

"Yes, we're part of an experimental group of teens with above average intelligence set out to complete tasks. The high council believes that if we are trained now we could lead this place and possibly all of Veraclese into a new age of peace and prosperity."

"Hm, very well. I'll admit that I'm intrigued by this and who am I to dispute the high council? So, why are you two here?"

"We're here to investigate the disappearance of this planet's water supply and we thought we should check on the nearby cities to see if they have any information and lucky for you we started here. So, any ideas as to why this is happening?"

He sighed. "No, and I wish I did so I could fix it. As you probably already knew from looking at our documents the water levels planet wide are decreasing at an alarming rate and here there practically completely depleted. But it isn't just that, there's something else?"

"Like what?"

"This settlement runs on hydro-electricity as its major energy supply, however due to the decrease in the amount of water we have we had to resort to using primitive fossil fuels. Unfortunately, due to the natural aspect of this planet the fumes it created starting having negative effects on the surrounding area, gray clouds cancel out the once beautiful blue skies, what little water we find is being poisoned by runoff, and the animals and plants around us are starting to feel the negative effects. Even worse the smoke is raising the temperature of this already warm planet; we've had to put cooling pipes throughout the entire city."

"It's the domino effect, one thing goes wrong and the rest of the pieces fall down sending this planet further and further into chaos." I said

"So, what can we do?" Anna asked.

We were interrupted as the mayor's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Yes…what's going on? Well what do you expect me to…okay…alright; I'll take care of it. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. "We'll have to follow up this conversation later, there's something that needs investigating." He pushed a button on his intercom. "Mary, could you send in Officer Johnson please?"

"Yes, Mr. Mayor."

A minute later a solider came in, in fact he was the same one I met in the hall. When I saw him I smiled a little. "Oh, it's you! This guy right here, this guy is good."

"Yes, that's why he's chief guard here. In any case Johnson, there's been a disturbance in sector six and I'm sending you out to investigate."

"Yes sir." He nodded.

I walked up to Johnson "Um, if you don't mind I'd like to tag along with you a bit, you know get a sense of what things are like out there."

The mayor looked a bit nervous. "Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea, I mean what if you got hurt the council would have my head and…"

"Sir, I can take care of myself and even if something does happen to me I'll try not to hold you responsible So Johnson, will you have me?"

He gave me a look over. "You don't seem like much but I'd never turn down help as long as you can handle yourself."

"I promise I'll carry my own weight…" I held out my hand "Gentleman's agreement."

He looked at me a bit more until he shook my hand. Suddenly as he was shaking my hand I saw visions, I saw a boy riding a bicycle falling off and scraping his knee, I saw an older man out with a girl as they were being jumped by a robber and then the man punched the robber in the face, afterwards that man enrolled in the police force, then he got married to that woman from before, then he was holding a little girl at a house, then he was wearing the same armor as the guards in here, and finally he died by some feral creature with scales. It lasted for what felt like minutes but in reality it was seconds and when it was over I had a headache and stumbled a bit.

Johnson looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

I regained my composure. "Yeah, I'm fine let's get going. Anna, stay here in the building until I get back okay? I don't want you wandering off."

She nodded and I headed off with Johnson down the staircase.

"_What the hell just happened?"_ I asked myself.

"_I could ask you the same question."_ I head the doctor say in my mind.

"_Ah doctor, I forgot that you were in my head."_

"_Well technically I'm not in your head, the TARDIS is and I'm just using it like a radio relay to speak with you. But back to the matter at hand, what happened to you? The TARDIS felt your system go all wonky for a second there."_

"_I don't know but I saw the events of someone's life flash before my eyes, I think it was Johnson."_

"_Johnson?"_

"_An officer that I met here, I know you usually don't like men with guns but he seems like a nice guy."_

"_Hmm, I don't know how you would be able to see the events of someone's life; I'll need to look into that. But that isn't the only strange thing that's been going on."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, the TARDIS did an environmental scan and it's showing a large amount of moisture in the air."_

"_But that's impossible, the reports say it hasn't rained here in at least a month so how can there be that much water in the air combined with the hot temperatures and it still hasn't rained."_

"_I don't know but I'll keep in touch if I find out anything else."_

I didn't even notice but Johnson had walked all the way down the stairs and now we were walking through a dimly lit hall to a mechanical door which he opened by pressing a button on a panel. In front of us was a hole in the ground that was huge and in the distance I saw a forest.

"I'm guessing this isn't the front entrance." I said sarcastically.

Johnson chuckled a bit. "Nah, it's the back. Used to be used as an emergency dock for the mayor to escape from in a worst case scenario now it's nothing more than another ditch on this doomed planet."

He walked out into said ditch and I followed him, keeping his pace right by his side. "Oh I wouldn't say doomed, you've got me and all those other people up there working on your problem."

He scoffed. "Yeah well no offense to the higher ups but politicians rarely if ever can get things done for the better."

I laughed. "Amen to that, but if there's one thing I've learned from being out in the world it's that the wrong man in the right place or vice versa can make all the difference in the world."

He looked at me a bit curiously but we continued walking along. I had a theory which I needed tested.

"So Johnson, you got anybody close to you?" I asked.

"Isn't that a little bit personal?" He asked defensively.

"Maybe, but you can't blame a fellow for being curious. I mean you give off this sense of being the righteous lawman trying to keep the peace but it isn't just for yourself it's almost like your protecting someone else, is that right?"

"Well if you aren't going to let this go then yes I've got a family, a beautiful wife, a sweet little girl only five years old and she thinks the world of me. What about you?"

"Well, I certainly don't have anybody that I love like in a relationship but I've got a mum and dad, but they're pretty far away right now."  
We would have continued but Johnson raised his hand and stopped me in my tracks. "Did you hear that?" He said cautiously.

"I don't think so." Suddenly I saw a nearby bush rustle and we cautiously moved closer.

"Hello, is something there? It's okay you don't have to be frightened. I'm the Doctor and I won't hurt you." I tried to assure it.

Then something rose from the bush, it had beige skin tone but it was partially covered in scales with webbing between its fingers which had sharpened claw like nails, its eyes were yellowish with a sideways iris.

"Um doctor, I don't think it's worried about getting hut." Johnson said conservatively.

"Yeah…run!"

We both turned around and ran away from that thing as fast as we could. We managed to stay ahead of it for a little while but then it started running faster and catching up with us.

As we ran closer back to town hall, a man in a security camera room called the mayor in his office.

"Sir, the two people you sent out are returning and they're being chased by a subject."

"Put the doors on lockdown, the last thing I need is that thing getting in here."

"Yes sir."  
The man pushed some buttons and began the closing process.

We were almost home free at this point, we could see the building ahead of us but we also saw the doors slowly closing. Before we could make it the mutant thing pounced on me knocking me on my back. It tried to claw me but I held its arm before it could make contact. Before it over powered me Johnson came over and kicked it off of me.

"Come on, the doors are closing we have to hurry."  
"Right."

I got up and we dashed for the door again, it was almost closed so Johnson pushed me forward, tripping me up but getting me inside before the door locked itself. Quickly realizing what happened I got up and started banging on the door.

"Johnson!" I yelled trying to get through to him.

"It's alright man, get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." I pulled the sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and tried to use the panel. "If I can hack this panel I can get you inside, you'll be safe."

"Sorry can't happen, if you open the door this thing will get in here and attack everyone, not just me."

"Please Johnson, you're an innocent man who doesn't deserve to die, let me help you." I sounded desperate now but I didn't want him to die.

"This is just the way it has to be, nothing to do."

From behind the door I could hear gunshots as well as the sound of claws ripping through flesh knowing exactly what was going on behind that door.

"JOHNSON!" I screamed one last time before admitting defeat. I couldn't believe this my first trip out and someone has to die because of me.

"_He was the first person I let down…"_ I clenched my fist in anger. _"And today he's going to be the last."_

Filled with anger I marched up the stairs back to the mayor's office. When I reached it I noticed that it was open and there was no one inside.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

I heard struggling from down the hall and walked down to see what was going on, I saw Anna being held back by the mayor and she looked rather uncomfortable. I walked up to him rather angrily and pulled his arm off of her.

"Get your hands off her; don't you know it's rude to grab a lady?"

He looked surprised to see me. "Doctor, I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon."

I looked at him with anger. "So soon, or ever?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sir, I was coming back with Johnson and we were being attacked by a creature, then as we come closer the door starts to close. I made it to safety but not without his help and now he's dead, now I wonder who could have made that door close by itself? Probably someone who could get in contact with the security of the building." I leaned really close to his face not breaking my angry expression. "Someone like you."

He looked flabbergasted. "Are you accusing me of…"

"Oh no, I'm just speculating at this point however one does get a bit suspicious. Now, what is my friend here in trouble for?"

"Well, she was trying to get into the science lab without authorization."

"Hm, that's actually a good thing I was looking for the science lab, if you don't mind I'll be taking a little look around." I opened the door when the mayor tried to stop me.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in their either."

"Try and stop me." I said threateningly.

I walked about three feet into the dark room before I heard someone draw a weapon; I turned around and saw another guard with an assault rifle pointed at me.

"Sir, I request that you step out of the room immediately."

"And I request that you put that thing down before you do something you regret." I taunted back.

He raised the rifle higher. "I'm going to give you until the count of three before I open fire. One…"

I slowly reached for my pocket so that he wouldn't notice."

"Two…"

I quickly pulled out my sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at his gun.

At first he was confused. "What are you do…"

Until suddenly the gun went off in his hands leaving them bruised. "Aah, what did you do?"

"Me? Oh nothing just used my sonic device here to vibrate the ammo cartridge to cause the gun powder inside the bullets to heat up, setting off a blast without doing too much harm to you while disabling your gun." I put the device back in my pocket. "Come along Anna, the plot thickens."

She walked up next to me until the mayor tried to stop us again.

"Don't you two dare go in there, I don't care if you're from the council I'll call six more guards I'll…"

I cut him off and gave him my serious expression. Mayor, someone died here today and I know there's blood on your hands. If you want to walk out of this with you head held high you will let me in there, I'm going to fix whatever's wrong with this place, and then you will answer for your crimes."

He stood there speechless, looking both enraged and defeated at the same time.

"Now then, Anna let's go."

We both walked into the laboratory to find out what else was going on in this messed up world.

**So, there's something strange going on with this drought and the lack of water. But, it seems the mayor is in some shady business to. What exactly is going on? What was that fish like creature? What's the true cause of the water's disappearance? Find out next time. Until then please favorite and review or PMK me with a question.**


End file.
